


Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: September 2018 Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Longer Fic, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, September 2018 Prompt List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Steve thinks about what his promotion means for himself and his lover before reuniting with him at night.





	Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light

**Author's Note:**

> [September 2018 Prompt List](http://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/177615854988) made by [downwithwritersblock](https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt fill set in a future fic universe!
> 
> Quote by Helen Keller

Metal clanging against metal was the only thing Steve could hear, but the sound was muffled against the loudness of his own thoughts. He had been given the title of Captain of the Guard by Lord Fury, and while Steve was honored by the promotion, it made his relationship even more taboo.

The man he loved worked within the shadows, doing the dirty work that regular guards such as Steve had to avoid in order to keep the peace. His given name was James Buchanan Barnes, but he went by Bucky. He and Steve had known each other since childhood, but Bucky had always strayed from the light while Steve relished in it.

The first kiss they shared was hidden from even the light of the moon, under the shadows of thickly leaved trees. If their love was ever known, Steve's career would end right then.

A sword landed beside him and finally he looked up at the training cadets, one nearby clutching his arm as a single trickle of blood ran down. “Okay,” Steve sighed, rising to his feet, easily towering over several of them. “Let's see where you went wrong.”

* * *

Stars glittered in the sky while Steve waited, his back against the outside wall of a little shop, dark alley right beside him. He watched the neighborhood children run around, their antics lit up by hanging lanterns illuminating the streets. Their parents were locking up, ready to head home after the work day.

A hand reached for him from the alley, lightly holding onto Steve’s arm. Steve smiled. “You made it,” he murmured, waiting for a moment when he could sneak away without being noticed.

“Of course I did,” Bucky replied, his voice low and rough. “I would never leave you waiting.”

“What if there comes a day where you have no choice?” Steve wondered, allowing Bucky to pull him into the alley once civilians were gone.

“They’d have to be pretty damn dangerous for that,” Bucky told him before pressing his lips to Steve’s throat.

Steve stepped out of Bucky’s hold and turned to him, removing the dark hood from his lover’s head. He cupped both hands around Bucky’s head, seeing how long his hair was getting now that he was starting to avoid socialization with normal citizens altogether, even allowing his facial hair to grow beyond what might be considered proper for a young man of prime age for marriage.

Bucky’s eyes followed Steve’s as the other kept caressing his hair, feeling himself relax under the touch. “I love you,” Bucky whispered, eyes closing.

“I love you too,” Steve said, pulling Bucky into a kiss that his lover eagerly returned, arms coming up to cling to Steve’s waist. “It’s okay,” he whispered between kisses. “It’s alright, Buck.”

Once there was a break in the kissing, Bucky let out a shaky breath. He could never tell Steve the sort of deeds he had to commit in order to keep the city running smoothly, obliviously, but being able to just be near the man was enough for now.


End file.
